The present invention relates generally to winding devices for multiple-wire wrapping an object, and more particularly to a winding device in which the wires are supplied in a twist-free manner to a flyer that rotates around the stationary object and are wound around the object by means of this flyer. Furthermore, at least one auxiliary arm is coupled to the flyer, which arm rotates synchronously with the flyer and which is provided with a guide device which guides the wires.
German Patent 29 15 840 discloses a winding device in which several rotatably configured wire magazines are provided to prevent the wires from twisting together. An auxiliary arm, which is coupled to the flyer, rotates around these wire magazines and draws the wires off from the wire magazines. Each of the wire magazines are set into rotary motion. Due to the relatively large mass of these wire magazines, correspondingly large accelerative forces are required. These forces have to be transferred from the wires to the wire magazines. With this type of device, wire wrapping in the opposite winding directions is difficult. Due to the varying rotational speed of the wire magazines, which is conditional upon the different winding directions, appropriate precautions must be taken to decelerate the magazines from high to low rotational speeds.
FR-A-2 111 501 and corresponding DE-A-20 53 957 disclose a device for braiding stranded goods with a tape or thread-like material. Provided in this device is a free-running, rotating storage which temporarily takes up the tape or thread-like material. From this storage, the material is pulled off by a spinner which rotates in alternate directions and is wound onto the stranded goods. In one winding direction of the spinner, the storage is moved by the tape or thread-like material and consequently the material is wound onto the storage. When the spinner rotates in the other direction, the material wound onto the storage is unwound again. Since the hereby unwound length of the material is greater than the length simultaneously wound onto the stranded goods, an additional storage must be provided, which takes up the difference in the length of the material.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing a winding device for multiple wire wrapping of objects that enables wire to be wrapped in opposite winding directions, while keeping the forces acting on the wires as low as possible, even during a change in winding direction, without an additional storage.